In a virtual space, navigation consists in moving an object or a point of view relative to the virtual space. In particular, it may be a question of manipulating a mobile object in the virtual space or of moving an observation point in a virtual space. This type of navigation is used in particular in video games in a virtual space having three dimensions or for exploring a database having three dimensions, such as a geographical database.
Navigation in spaces having three dimensions is generally effected with the aid of peripheral devices placed on a work surface.
To enable navigation with six degrees of freedom in a space having three dimensions, systems are known requiring the simultaneous use of both hands to manipulate independently two navigation devices.
Accordingly, for example, it is routine to associate for navigation in a virtual space a keyboard with a peripheral mobile in a plane such as a standard mouse or a peripheral mobile in space of the joystick type.
The association of a standard mouse with a second navigation device of the joystick type may also be envisaged.
These different methods of navigation requiring the simultaneous use of both hands of the user make navigation not very intuitive. Learning the handling of these navigation devices is difficult and takes a long time, and may constitute a major impediment for many users. Moreover, these navigation devices generally require the use of a work surface for them to work.
This type of navigation technique is described in particular in the U.S. patent publication No. US 2002/14 0698.
There are also known navigation devices sensitive to six degrees of freedom corresponding to three rotations and three translations in space. One such device is described in the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,923,318, for example.
In such a device, navigation is obtained by movement of the device in space. It is a question of an isotonic device. The movements of the device are then translated into diverse actions of movement in the real or virtual navigation space.
However, because of the coupling of the different degrees of freedom in the same isotonic device, this type of navigation device is unsuitable for navigation in a space having three dimensions.